


to all that we kissed

by dreaminstarlight



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve, drunk boys being cute and dumb and drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminstarlight/pseuds/dreaminstarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>new years eve is a great time for drunken confessions and kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to all that we kissed

**Author's Note:**

> really short new years fic because why the hell not. all mistakes are my own~ happy 2013!!!! also this is my first time writing a little bit of nouis in a fic and i really hope this all makes sense i finished it just around 4am!!!!

new years eve, just the five of them, is louis' idea. "i miss my boys," he tells zayn on the phone.

"this is just an excuse to make out with niall, isn't it?" zayn asks.

"he only likes me when i'm drunk!" louis exclaims.

"i'm sure that's not true. you're irresistible, lou."

"i'm sure if you weren't so hung up on liam, you'd be in love with me." and that. that little _if you weren't so hung up on liam._ that hurt.

"wow, louis, thank you for reminding me, once again, that i am so dumb in love with liam. and that he doesn't, in any way, shape, or form, love me back." 

"you're a twat, zayn. i'm hanging up on you." louis says and does exactly that. and leaves zayn staring at his blank phone screen. he figures he has to go to london for new years now.

~~

so that's what zayn does. he takes the train down to london on the 31st and he's the last one at louis' place. it's about four now and both louis and niall are already tipsy. it's going to be a long night, zayn thinks, because in about three hours time niall and louis will be completely plastered and making out, harry will be on his way to hammered, all pouty and drunk on louis' sofa, and liam and zayn will be, for the most part, sober. that should work out well.

and maybe eventually zayn and liam will be a little drunk. and liam is a touchy drunk. and zayn's not completely sure his head or heart can handle that.

as soon as zayn gets to louis' house, he's attacked by his four favorite boys on the planet (even though sometimes he's kind of annoyed with them. they're still his favorites). it's a giant group cuddle, but liam's only clinging to zayn. and that has to mean something, right? (louis catches zayn's eye when liam's hugging him and gives him the biggest knowing smirk in the world. this is why he can't tell louis anything)

harry cooks dinner for them, and after they eat, niall and louis start downing tequila shots. they bully harry into joining in but liam is still somewhat sensible so he doesn't. zayn doesn't either. (zayn tells himself to stay sober as long as he can. sober with liam is okay. this will all go to shit if he's drunk and liam isn't. because he's an idiot when he's drunk)

"louis!" niall yells, "louuuuuu can i do a body shot off you" and christ, this kid has no filter at all when he's drunk.

"maybe another time, love," louis says and then he's kissing niall. no hesitation whatsoever, he just leans in and kisses niall like it's nothing. this only happens when louis' drunk but zayn knows that he wants it to happen more when they're not drunk.  maybe soon, he tells himself, maybe soon louis and niall will get their shit together. (maybe soon, he tells himself but tries not to listen, maybe soon he'll be brave enough to tell liam)

liam has his first drink around nine. just basic rum and soda. niall makes fun of him for not drinking beer. one drink turns into two, and into three, and into four, and liam is completely hammered. zayn's only had one beer at this point but liam is so damn touchy and he needs more alcohol if this is how the rest of the night's going to go. they're both on the sofa and liam's sitting in zayn's lap and he's got his arms around zayn's neck and if he keeps this up something very awkward and unfortunate might happen.

he needs another drink.

"haz," he calls to harry, who's drunk and sulking on the other end of the couch, "get me another beer."

"what's the magic word, zaynie?" harry slurs.

"get me a fucking beer."

the rest of the night goes like that for the most part. niall and louis make out for a good part of the night, harry pouts, and liam hangs all over zayn. zayn does a few tequila shots and has a few more beers and it's finally enough that when liam starts to trace zayn's tattoos, it doesn't feel like his heart's going to beat out of his chest. ( _good job malik, numbing the pain of unrequited love with alcohol._ )

closer to midnight, they're all piled on the sofa watching some countdown show. harry gets up to open the champagne and niall scoots over to louis.

"hey," he laughs, "hey, i gotta tell you something. promise me you won't forget it in the morning, yeah?"

"shhhhhh... 'm not gonna forget. just tell me."

"i love you. like i fancy you love you. a lot." 

"good because i fancy you love you a lot too." louis is fucking beaming like he's just won the lottery or something and niall leans over and presses his lips to louis'.

"these idiots finally got their shit together!" liam giggles.

zayn thinks he should finally get his shit together too. so at about a minute to midnight he pulls liam off the couch and hold his hands (partly to steady him, partly just because it feels nice) and at ten seconds to midnight he whispers, "li, 'm gonna kiss you, yeah?" and liam swallows and nods.

five.

four.

three.

two.

one.

zayn pulls liam closer to him and kisses him hard. and liam. he kisses back. and it's amazing. the best kiss of his life, zayn reckons.

"i love you," he whispers at 12:01. the first thing he says in the new year.

~~

zayn wakes up the next morning on the sofa in louis' house with liam in his arms. liam's fucking grinning in his sleep. of course he would be. he's liam, of course he'd smile while he's sleeping. zayn presses a kiss to liam's shoulderblade. and he thinks it's okay that he does that now. liam was his new years kiss. and a few kisses after that.

"morning," liam mumbles, voice rough with sleep.

"hi. sleep okay?"

"i like kissing you." liam says and it comes out almost too fast for him to stop himself. he turns in zayn's arms so they're looking at each other.

"oh. i um--"

"and i know we were drunk last night but i want to do that a lot more and i want it when we're both sober."

"i want that too." zayn says and it comes out so easily and he's been waiting so long for this. and it feels great, honestly. knowing that liam is his feels great. liam presses his lips to zayn's and they kiss lazily until louis finds them like that and throws a pillow at them.

it's going to be a good new year, zayn can feel it.


End file.
